Fate Strange Dragon
by shadowslayer2015
Summary: As Sieg flew to the Reverse World in order to bring the Greater Grail away from human hands he did not expect to arrive in a world constantly at war between devils, angels and fallen angels. It seems like he will have to face a lot of trouble protecting the wish granting device while waiting for Jeanne's arrival.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" with a final roar the giant dragon gazed back, his great sharp eyes resolute as he looked at his comrades escaping the crumbling kingdom in the sky. His allies, his partner, the girl who housed the soul of the one he loved looked on amazed at what he had become.

They had won but his duty was not over he promised her, they could not stop the wish of Amakusa but even if they could for as long as the grail existed there where those who would seek its wish granting powers. So he would take it and hide protecting it for all eternity as he waited for her to come to him.

In a place where no man could seek it, the world of myths and legends separate yet the same, the reverse side of the world where the age of gods had yet to end and and no humans existed for the grail to invoke the immortality and stagnation onto.

So with giant wing beats he ripped through the air, entering the multicolored destructive void in order to reach the realm of the phantasmal beasts, while still dragging with him the radiant greater grail.

Disappearing from the world forever.

* * *

Bursting through the void he reached the reverse.

Though Sieg himself had never experienced it, he could truly tell that this world still existed within the age of the gods from Fafnir's memories. The mana within the air was so much richer than the surface world. He could feel feel it empowering him and his dragons blood.

Slightly distracted by the intoxicating feeling of the mana rush he looked around. Before suddenly being shocked still by the sight before him, even though he was still flying in the air. He even nearly lost his grip on the grail in his surprise.

As towering before his eyes was a vast metropolis.

And looking down below, weren't those people pointing up and staring at him.

At this Sieg nearly actually dropped the grail, which really would have been bad such as nuclear bomb in populated city bad. Except without the pollution as the greater in the most literal terms was just a container holding an incredible amount of extremely pure prana.

Which probably would explode if he dropped it.

'Well in good news Amakusa wish does not seem to be activating on these humans', Sieg thought as he quickly flew away. Though not before thousands of pictures and videos were taken of the mysterious dragon appearing in the sky and would soon populate the wide media for many weeks to come.

* * *

**And done. So this is my new story, I know this chapter is not very long but it's more of a prologue and to see people's response to the idea. So please read, enjoy and review especially if you liked the idea and would like to see Sieg's adventures in the world of DxD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I in no way own any of the franchise I am writing of. Fate/Stay Night is the property of Type-Moon and Highschool DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

Unknowingly throughout the various worlds, realms, and difficult to classify dimensions.

Many extremely similar conversations were happening near simultaneously, though unfortunately all to the great annoyance of each respective leader.

All of which was caused by the appearance of a certain dragon which normally would not have been that serious a problem, except this time it had been caught on camera by hundreds if not thousands and had already gone viral.

* * *

"Ah why today" a handsome red headed man moaned, collapsing down onto his desk as he mournfully looked at the new pile of paperwork work his beloved wife/maid had brought in. "Rias-tan please save me from this hell", he begged, staring dejectedly at a picture of his younger sister sitting proudly on his desk.

He had for once nearly been done with all the work being a Satan entailed for the day until that dragon seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Dragons just mess up everything. All they do is randomly appear cause loads of trouble and disappear not giving a care about the consequences" he bemoaned.

"They all just want to be like the heavenly dragons, why can't more of them be nice and kind like Tannin. He doesn't bring me more unnecessary work."

"Sirzechs-sama this is a serious issue you can not mess around" a stern voice interrupted him from his musing.

"Grayfia just call this case a holographic projection or mass hallucination like we normally do when something troublesome appears."

"Unfortunately we cannot Sirzechs-sama, this dragon seems to not only have been captured on film but also have crashed into various buildings damaging them when exiting the city."

"Ahhh come on" he finally gave up and pulled the new stack of documents in front of him, for him to begin working on.

* * *

"Brother, brother, lots of prayers are coming in!" A busty blonde angel yelled in panic as she ran, with her eyes scanning the content of the various messages in her hands.

While this would normally be a thing that would make the bubbly angel happy, seeing all the love the humans directed towards her deceased father she couldn't help but be worried at a lot of the content.

Though nearly all of them could basically be summarised as 'Please save us!' or 'The end of days are here!' She carefully handed them all off to her brother.

"Do we know what dragon appeared on Earth?" He seemed resigned not really expecting an answer to his question. The dragons belonged to no factions in the world and would normally not even interact with each other. They simply did as they pleased, but it was just too troublesome to have one randomly flying across the sky in today's day and age.

"Sister I really miss the days where news never travelled." The Lord's most loyal angel seemed resigned to his work as he sat down and began sorting through the prayers, not missing the nervous look on his sister's face.

"Michael this dragon seemed really strong, as strong as those two."

"I know."

* * *

"Azazel! Take this seriously, a dragon appeared in central Europe." A gruff voice huffed over the phone. "I don't care if you're taking a break right now you need to help sort this out."

"Baraqiel, it hasn't started burning down cities and eating people has it." He spoke with a soft laugh pouring a drink for himself as he listened to his panicking friend over the phone.

"No. But."

"See you don't need my help, you guys handle it by yourselves." He said, hanging up the phone before he could receive a reply and taking a long sip from his newly poured drink and setting it down.

"Hahaha" chuckled the handsome middle aged man wearing a kimono, running a hand through his black hair and rustling the yellow bangs, he carefully pulled out a small golden spear like dagger from within his robes.

Staring at the purple orb at the pommel of the dagger a childish gleam entered his eyes and smirk pulled at his lips, "So do you know why there are two of you now Fafnir."

In reply a sharp reptilian eye seemed to appear within the now glowing orb blinking owlishly, almost as if the dragon inside was shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

"Well we'll find out eventually dragons always attract trouble to themselves." The first fallen seemed to shrug off the issue once again deciding to go get himself another drink, as he had nothing to do until that night.

* * *

Without looking back Sieg had flown off, putting all of his effort into disappearing from sight, of the humans that were below. Clumsily flying as far away as he could, still unused to his new scaly and humongous body before eventually having to make a crash landing down into a strange forest.

"Oh my, and who are you now?" A feminie voice questioned.

He heard before looking at a giant though slightly smaller than himself blue dragon.

* * *

**Well after so long here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I kept on trying to write it but I could never really be happy with it even after so long. So anyway read, enjoy, and review. Hopefully I'll have the motivation to write more sooner.**


End file.
